Epiphany
by Hobie
Summary: Marron reflects on his relationship with Carrot in lieu of his wedding.


**Epiphany, a BH songfic by Hobie. (takes place at the end of Manga 13)** Your words to me just a whisper Your faces so unclear 

"Yep," Carrot put his arm around Marron, a telltale sign of his brotherly affection. "Tira and I are going to do the deed. We're getting hitched!"

Marron stared back at his older brother, dumbfounded. Tira stood a few feet away a happy grin on her face. She wasn't wearing her trademark glasses. No need to. All had come out and she didn't need to be shy anymore. 

"Of course you're going to be the best man, right?" Carrot patted the mage on the back.

_I try to pay attention Your words just disappear _

The only reason Carrot was still alive was because of Tira's love for him. She had sacrificed herself to save him, risked the world as they knew it.

Marron shivered realizing he was going to kill his only brother. Carrot had been his hero, his champion growing up.

When Zaha had changed him the first time, Marron had sworn to do anything to save his brother even if it meant his own life.

The second time, when it mattered most, it had been another's love.

Had Tira loved Carrot more?

_'Cause it's always raining in my head _

_So I speak to you in riddles because My words get in my way._

"Married?" Marron managed to say. "So soon?"

"Damn straight. Mom and Pops got married at the same age. Plus with Mom back to us,

they're thinking of renewing their vows. What better place than for a double wedding?"

"It was special," Tira glowed. She and Carrot had a surreal moment that made the one with he and Lake pale in comparison.

_ I smoke the whole thing to my head and feel it Wash away_

"I am honored," Marron said softly.

"Who'd you think I'd pick as my best man?" Carrot frowned slightly. 

For him that was cold comfort. Marron looked at Tira and realized that she had gotten

something he could never have. She had won Carrot's undying love.

Was that what HE wanted? No. His fondest desire was to see his brother happy. He

had dedicated himself to that end.

Carrot had always been there for him when they were younger.

'Cause I can't take anymore Of this, I want to come apart, or dig myself a little hole inside your precious heart

So what was it? Guilt that he had not loved his brother enough? Jealousy that his brother

would spend the rest of his life with Tira? Sadness that life would be much different from now on? Or just the painful realization that everything he wanted in someone was off limits?

_ 'Cause it's always raining in my head Forget all the things I should have said _

"As my best man, you gotta carry the ring, and arrange the bachelor party! There's this hottie stripper…."

"Carrot Glace!" Tira said through clenched teeth.

"Just kidding, pumpkin!" he grinned lopsidedly.

_I am nothing more than a little boy inside That cries out for attention, though I always try to hide _

Barely twelve years old, Marron had started to show an affinity for magic. But Apricot and Onion decided to sent him off to a magic school in the East to learn the legendary Eastern Magic. The night before he was to leave for school, he lay in his bed, weeping hot tears into his pillow.

"What's wrong, bro?" Carrot asked from the bed next to his. 

Marron remained silent, so Carrot got out of bed and went over to his brothers. He sat down beside him. "Worried about leaving tomorrow?" the older ventured.

The younger Glace nodded and wiped his tears. He was mostly crying because he was going to be without his brother for the first time in his life. 

"Listen," Carrot told him. "I'm gonna miss having you around too, but don't worry. In a few years when you're out, we'll be together again and start our jobs as sorcerer hunters!

I promise we'll be together, on the same team!"

"Brother…"

"I'll write you every week, Marron!"

_And I talk to you like children, but I don't know I'll do the right thing If the right thing is revealed_

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here together today to unite this couple together in holy matrimony….." Big Momma addressed the huge crowd of friends and family. Everyone who lived at Mount Saint Hordick had come out for the special occasion. 

Chocolate was the maid of honor, Éclair, Dotta, and Salad Chips were bridesmaids.

Marron was best man, Gateau, Cerise, and Potei Chips were ushers.

It was all a blur to the best man. He almost dropped the ring on the ground when the time came for him to give it to the groom.

"If anyone objects to this sacred union," declared Momma. "Let them speak now or forever hold their peace…"

His mouth went dry as silence persisted.

Then after a long dramatic pause, Momma smiled broadly. "By the power invested in me by the Creator, I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

_ But it's always raining in my head Forget all the things I should have said_

Everyone had happy tears in their eyes. Marron looked over and saw Chocolate, her mascara running. She was on the verge of totally breaking down.

Carrot came up from kissing Tira and made eye contact with his younger brother. He grinned and gave him the thumbs up sign. 

The mage bit his lip. When he was little, he wanted to be strong like his big brother.

Now he wanted to be happy for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song lyrics are by Aaron Lewis of Staind


End file.
